


邮差

by AdorableKaz



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKaz/pseuds/AdorableKaz





	邮差

LOF被屏蔽旧文补档  
少年偷窥梗

 

 

一月份的东京冷得彻骨。

男人推开邮局的门走进来的时候，带着室外通透的寒气，甚至连他裹在围巾下的样子都透着半分凛冽。  
少年从柜台抬起头看着来人。  
男人取下手套朝手里哈了口气，搓搓指尖让冻僵的手回暖。他从随身的包里拿出一张收藏平整的纸，摊开了隔着玻璃递进二宫眼前，抬起头——少年终于收走了他的视线，落在眼前这张纸上。  
“我收到通知，”男人的声音低沉温暖，和东京的天气迥然不同，“说邮局有我的信件和包裹。”  
“你叫什么名字？”少年的眼眉低垂着，拾起那张通知单。  
“樱井翔。”  
二宫抿抿嘴，低声说了句稍等，转头在柜架上翻找一阵。邮局的制服对于少年的身形来说太过宽大，他不得不把过长的遮住手的袖子一次次挽起来，以防止绊到他的手指。  
男人安静地站在窗口前等待了一阵子，直到少年走过来重新坐下，低顺着眼把通知单隔着玻璃递回来。  
“没有你的东西。”  
“没有？”樱井翔捡起那张通知，快速地扫过上面写着的内容，少年又抬起头，看着他。  
“请你过几天再来吧。”  
樱井抬头向少年道谢，二宫飞快低下脸，摸了摸鬓角微长的头发，挡住鬓发下发红的耳朵。  
男人转过身，迈着稳重的步子推门走了出去。  
少年的眼睛定定看着那个背影——直到男人消失在街角的盲区。

 

樱井翔回到家，脱下略显厚重的长外套，修长的手指抓着领带结缓缓将领带拉下来。解开两颗衬衣扣子之后，他略感到放松了，打开冰箱拿出早上冷藏在里面的鲜牛奶。  
最近来送牛奶的人不太勤了，有时隔一两天才会送一次，以至于他偶尔只能去超市买盒装的杀菌牛奶，而他不太喜欢那种味道。樱井把牛奶倒进杯子里仰头喝净，他想周末应该去社区牛奶站问一问究竟是怎么回事。

樱井把杯子放在水槽里，重新坐在沙发上，缓缓点燃了一支烟。  
窗外的夜色也透着冷，对面的住楼隐约有灯火，烟草在他手指尖打了个转，樱井微眯着眼拿起白天还留下未做完的工作，吐出个淡色的烟圈。  
少年握着电筒，借着昏暗的灯光在黑暗中摸索着——储物室常年积着灰，他终于在一堆旧的电器和书籍里找到了那个精美的高倍望远镜。二宫小心地视若珍宝似的将望远镜揣在怀里，蹑手蹑脚推开门，回到自己同样一片黑暗的狭小房间里。

对面那扇敞开的窗户仿佛在向他发来欢迎的信号——二宫的手指因为一点隐秘的期待而有些颤抖，扫开了阳台上的杂物，把望远镜架在了方便观看的角落。  
樱井翔放下文件，揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。指尖的烟草味刺激着他的神经，他想也许又要来一根烟才能安抚自己疲累的情绪。  
男人修长的腿交错着搭在沙发靠背上，衬衣整洁干净的领口露出一片白皙而线条优美的脖颈，隐约藏在齐短的发根下。  
他又点燃了一支烟——缭绕的烟雾裹着骨节分明的手指缓慢散开，二宫调整了望远镜的焦距，安静地观察着这一幕。

他似乎有一点儿紧张，以至于喉头滚了滚，干燥的感觉顺着喉咙口溜进他的大脑。一些可以被命名为兴奋的情绪让他浑身的血液都加速流动起来了，一个男人最隐秘的放松的一面正在这个少年的眼前展开着。像是万花筒或是西洋镜一般，那里或许还隐约有着一点儿少年对成人世界里的期待，以至于他目不转睛地盯着那镜头里的一小点，男人的生活几乎在他眼中一览无余，少年隐在黑暗中的身形轮廓不清。

 

樱井翔的生活最近有些奇怪，但他并没有太过在意这一切——世上奇怪的事情太多了，他经历过的也太多。

将近三十的年纪没在他脸上留下一点痕迹，仍然是一副二十出头的俊朗相貌；但褪去少年的稚气之后，岁月沉稳的气质又将他变成更加迷人的样子。他神秘，优雅，又充满知性气味，如同每一个少女梦中的情人模样。

但阅人无数如他早就不相信那点儿纯真，暧昧关系一段接着一段，于他都是常日的消遣。

他拣了几样东西丢进购物篮，烟草瘾让他喉咙微微发痒，樱井搓搓手指转移注意力。  
收银员一样样漫不经心扫着货物，樱井把脑子里盘算的事情提上日程来，“最近早上送牛奶的工人不太常来。偶尔隔一两天才会送到。”  
收银员头也没抬，“他们都很忙，先生。”

樱井没说话——匆匆结了账，他需要尽快到吸烟角来上一根，牛奶什么的眼前无足轻重了。

 

“我听说，你们这里招送牛奶的工人……”

二宫提着手里的购物篮，略显局促地站在咨询台边。

员工抬头扫他一眼，“你多大了？”

“17岁。”  
“还在读书？”  
“是的，不过偶尔也在邮局做一些临时工作……”  
“送牛奶每天早上五点就要起床，你知道吗？”  
“我起得很早。”二宫咧了嘴扯出一个羞赧的笑。

 

樱井最近夜里时常接到一些电话——就像现在。  
他坐在沙发上正百无聊赖调换着电视频道，放在沙发一旁的电话就这么毫无征兆响起来。  
“喂？”电话线有些短，他换了个姿势好让自己能靠近听筒。  
电话里只有电流的滋滋声，樱井提高音量又说一声，“喂？”  
同样没有人说话，但似乎有一些短促轻微的呼吸声顺着话筒传过来了。  
“我听到你的呼吸声了。你到底是谁？你到底想做什么？”

他没空玩这些乱七八糟的侦探游戏，不管是不是他的某个前任床伴打来的骚扰电话，对面仍然没有应答，于是樱井直接挂断了电话。

二宫坐在窗口，看着对面房间里樱井顺着沙发翻了个身，似乎带着愠怒的表情。  
他又拨通了电话，这次樱井很快又接起来。  
“喂？”  
“……对不起。”  
二宫咬咬下唇，没等樱井说话，挂断了。

 

少年好奇心重，偷窥别人的生活，其实也未必算得上罪恶。  
只是他看着自己床头那一摞偷来的寄给樱井翔的信件，知道自己这次是走在了钢丝绳上。  
他心底有些滋长的想法不愿承认，对单纯窥视的兴奋感的依赖和成人生活的好奇远远不需要做到这样的程度。

二宫从衣服兜里摸出一包烟，是樱井翔喜欢抽的牌子。

他点上一根深深学着樱井的样子吸了一口，烟头在黑暗中跳动着火红的光，太过浓厚的烟草味呛得他有些泪流，剧烈咳嗽起来。

让他着迷的或许从来不是别的事情，而是樱井翔这个人本身。  
只是着迷这个定义，干枯又空泛，他搜肠刮肚也想不出什么别的好比喻，只想起他夏天最爱吃的那家咖啡店的冰淇淋。

烟味实在太过呛人，二宫皱皱眉头，还是把尚未燃尽的烟草掐灭在窗缝里。

 

二宫的确如他所说的起的很早，天色泛白的时候他已经拖着装满牛奶瓶的小车来到樱井翔楼下。

冷气灌进脖子里让他打了个寒战，小区里大部分人都还在睡梦中。他提起其中一个装着牛奶瓶的箱子晃晃悠悠地进了楼，在信箱旁边悄悄放下，左右看了没人，把自己从邮局偷偷拿来自己伪造的通知从樱井翔的信箱缝里塞进去。

他完成的很快，但手上已经起了汗，在牛奶工宽大的制服上蹭蹭——似乎所有的制服对他来说都太过宽松了。  
二宫重新提起箱子，憋足了气一步步费力地上楼去。  
他走到樱井翔家门口，鼓足了勇气踮踮脚深呼吸了一下，抱紧了手里的牛奶瓶把门铃按响。  
没有人应答，二宫鼓起脸吹了吹刘海，再次按响了门铃。

很快门内响起一阵踢踏的声音，接着比他高出半个头的男人打开了门。樱井翔身上穿着匆匆忙忙套上的迷彩家居服，带着不知名的暧昧的香水味，鬓角还有几丝不安分翘起的头发，迷蒙着看他一眼。

“早上好，先生。”二宫规规矩矩把抱在胸前的瓶子递出去，“您的牛奶。”  
他明显看到樱井的眉头皱了起来，随即又散开，揉了揉自己的发尾，露出一个含蓄又礼貌的笑容。  
樱井烦躁地挠挠头发，把牛奶接过来。

“以后像之前的工人一样，把牛奶放在门角边就行。”  
少年乖顺点了点头，咧着嘴轻快地离开了。  
真好看，他想。  
然后一天的日子都因为这个早晨快乐地打起了转。

 

二宫靠在床头边，就着昏暗的床头阅读灯读一本图书馆借来的小说。——很快，书桌边的闹钟尖锐地响起来——少年两步并上按住了闹钟，抬头朝窗外看去，对面的灯光已经亮起了。

他窥视多日多少知道了樱井翔的生活作息，庆幸这个人的日常生活都是按分按秒地有条不紊进行着。这省去了少年很多不必要的麻烦，他到窗台边坐下，觑着眼睛凑近了望远镜的镜头。

樱井翔提着公文包进了门踢开鞋，再低下身子把鞋子拾好归顺在一边。他身子让了一让，从门口又走进一个长发的、身材姣好的女人。

又是另一个人，二宫想。  
樱井翔经常带不同的女人回家过夜，这是二宫和也窥视他这么久得到的另一条信息。他们通常像现在这样——先是愉快地交谈着，接着樱井翔起身捧住沙发上的女人的脸亲吻，把手伸进对方的裙底——最后，再带着动情的美丽的女人到卧室的床上去。卧室由于床的摆放方向，里面的景象已经不太能看的清，而少年此刻也没有继续再看下去的欲望。

他的手从望远镜上离开，直愣愣地在黑暗中坐了一会，甚至都没有意识到自己不自觉地抬起下颚咬紧了牙根。接着像是决定了什么似的，二宫拿起电话快速拨了个号。

“喂，你好？”

“您好，”少年的声音有些颤抖，却异常沉静，“我想……我的家里被盗了。”  
“您确定吗？”  
“是的，我确定。”  
“您的地址？”  
少年唇齿轻叩说出那个再熟悉不过的地址，随即挂了电话。

他缓慢摸索着点了支烟，如今他已经习惯了这烟草味道，也学着樱井的样子吞云吐雾起来。

 

他未曾想过要给这段单向的窥视关系加上什么名头，甚至都没有要戳破这一切，闯入他生活中的愿望。这就是少年一个人的、充满无限神秘乐趣的活动，连所谓的「欲望」也不曾有。

他曾经对着樱井翔与其他女人亲吻触摸的场面自慰过一次，但尝试过后也不再这样做了。他想，人们究竟为什么要做这样的事情呢——当两个人的心灵已经足够贴近的时候，还要把关系套上肮脏的欲望名头？所以在他的认知里，樱井和那些女人，是没有爱的。

——爱。这个字从他的脑子里跃出来，显然就像他经常穿着的工作制服那样不合时宜。爱显然是大人世界里的魔法，可以用来解释一切荒唐的事情，此刻被少年用来安抚他自己。

烟已经燃尽了，于是他转向窗外，一辆闪着顶灯的警车缓缓开进来，停在了对面楼下。两个警官一前一后进了楼道，这时候二宫扶起望远镜重新虚起眼睛。

门铃猝然响起，床上交叠的人影受到惊动，樱井翔不得不起身匆匆穿好裤子套上衬衣冲去开门，而女人用被单裹了身子倚在门边。

来人出示了警官证，不由分说就要抬脚往樱井屋里走，樱井翔将人拦在门口，大声和人争辩着。  
黑暗中的少年愉快地发出嗤嗤的笑声，不管是为了什么缘由，谁不爱恶作剧呢？他肩膀剧烈颤抖着，忍住自己大笑的冲动，捂住嘴狠狠用拳头砸了一把桌面。

送走了警察樱井关上门——他心里憋着一团火，当然不用想也知道是什么人干的事情。女人走近他，重新用柔软的身体贴着他的背将他环住。樱井烦躁地把人推开，嘴里念叨了两句模糊的脏话，随即两个人争吵起来。女人骂骂咧咧穿上了衣服，提着包摔门而去。他甚至听到了女人隔着门在楼道里痛骂的声音，然而他没去管，也没去追。

樱井翔抱着头坐在餐桌边，他知道有一些事情已经开始变化，开始到他不能忽略的程度了。

一个藏在暗处的人，将他表面平和的生活撕裂了，露出底下暗藏的东西来。

 

少年仍旧在望远镜的后面平静地看着他。  
平静吗？他尚不知道。

对于少年来说，此刻的心境太过复杂，无从分辨。

 

这是樱井翔收到的第二份通知。  
他虽觉得奇怪，但白纸黑字确实又是邮局的印章，不至于有什么猫腻。樱井再次推开邮局的门，依旧是上次那个清秀安静的少年坐在玻璃后面。他向少年报以一个礼貌的微笑，少年局促地缩了缩脖子，随即扯出一些不太自然的笑容来。

“你好，请问我能帮你做什么？”  
少年的声音软糯，却透着樱井熟悉的感觉。不过他来了邮局两次，偶尔也能收到少年送到门口的牛奶，记得声音其实平常。他搓搓揣在兜里的手指没多想，把新的通知单摸出来，再次从玻璃外推过来。

“我收到了一份新的通知。”  
“稍等。”  
少年重新坐下。  
“没有您的信件，先生。”  
樱井皱了皱眉，“可这已经是我这个月收到的第二份通知了。”  
“可是没有信件，先生。”少年重复了一遍，轻微地摇摇头。

樱井显得烦躁地抓抓头发，烟草瘾从心口攀上来。他低头凑近了窗口，尽量放缓语气，少年往后缩了缩。

“能找一个年龄大一些的人来和我谈谈吗？”  
二宫低了头，「年龄」这个词让他有些窘迫。他没作声。

于是樱井抬高音调重复了，“找一个年龄大一点的——我是说，邮局的负责人之类的？”  
少年的嘴唇动了动，低声说了句什么，樱井没听清。但少年还是站起身子，随后领出一个看起来五十岁上下的邮差先生来。

“什么事，先生？”  
“这是我这个月收到的第一份通知，”樱井拿出另一张纸，“这是第二份，上面写着我有一份别人送来的汇票。而你们却说没有信件，是不是你们邮局工作出了问题？”

邮差扶了扶老花镜，拿起通知略扫了两眼，瞬间冷了脸。

“这的确是我们邮局的通知没错，但我签发通知的时候一向都是用铅笔写的。”邮差把手里的通知撕个粉碎，“先生，伪造通知骗取钱财，是犯法的。”

樱井翔的太阳穴突突地跳着，“我没有伪造通知——这是它自己出现在我报箱里的。”

“我还不知道你们这些满口谎言的人想做什么吗，先生？请出去，否则我要报警了。”

“好啊，报警！我要去找警察说个清楚，看看是不是你们邮局的失职！”樱井不自觉地高声吼起来，烟瘾和被人羞辱的愤怒纠缠着他的神经让他难得地失态，拉开门冲向寒冷的街道。

 

报警这个词让二宫眼皮一跳，对于一个少年来说报警显然是太过可怕的事情，而如果被警察知道了自己伪造通知的事，不仅丢了工作，或许还会被母亲严厉地责罚——而他更不能向别人说起自己伪造通知的原因。

他向邮差先生匆匆打了招呼，抬脚追出门去。

 

樱井裹紧了大衣快步向前走着，二宫跑了几步追上他，冬日寒冷的空气让他的肺有些疼。

他紧紧跟着樱井翔，却不知道怎么开口，于是没作声，只是走在他身侧。  
樱井突然停下脚步，脚尖一转冲着他。樱井翔的身高比他高出半个头还要多，此刻居高临下看着他，脸上还带着愠怒，多了三分压迫感。

“什么事？”  
二宫开口，声音细如蚊，“我想要你知道，”他鼓起勇气抬头看着樱井，“其实根本没有什么信件可领。”

“那这些通知呢？”  
“是我伪造的。”  
“你？”樱井看着眼前的少年差点失笑出声，无奈的感受掩过了一半怒气，“你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为我想见你。”  
“你想见我？”樱井不想理会未成年人幼稚的恶作剧和那些可笑的解释，他转身抬脚又往前走。  
二宫气馁地转身迈了一步，突然又转过头望着他的背影，“你昨天很难过，是吗？”他大声喊。  
樱井又停下来，带着不可思议的表情转过来，“你怎么知道？”

“因为我一直在窥视你。”

在两个人彼此都没反应过来的前一秒，樱井的拳头已经落在了二宫和也清秀的脸上。

他甩了甩手，有些疼，望着地上被他一拳击倒的少年。他不该出手打未成年人，他知道。但气已经冲上了头，他也出了手，于是咬咬牙一指少年，“别以为自己长大了，想跟我玩大人的玩意，你还早一百年呢。”

 

樱井走了，过了好一会二宫摇摇晃晃从地上站起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，默默朝反方向回去。

樱井这一拳打的着实有些重。  
二宫的眼角肿了一大块，回家被母亲关心地问起，他只说在路边磕了电线杆。母亲欲言又止，但终究是没说什么，用冰给他敷过了，二宫回到了自己黑暗的卧室。

望远镜的镜身在月光下闪着光，他还是不由自主地被对面那扇窗户吸引，虽然脸上的伤仍然隐隐作着痛。  
透过那个小小的镜头，樱井亮着暖黄光线的房间又出现在少年眼里。  
樱井翔把床搬到了卧室正对着窗户的中间放置，随即他走出卧室把电话拿起来，朝着窗外扬了扬手里的电话，把听筒放在自己耳边示意。  
二宫迅速领会了樱井的意思，他犹豫了一秒，还是拨通了樱井的电话。

“喂？”  
“……”二宫紧紧咬着唇，没说话。

“我给你三秒钟。1，2……”樱井翔一向不喜欢把时间浪费在等待上。

“……你好。”

“看到了吗？”樱井转身指指卧室，“我把床搬到卧室正中间了。”

他带着恶意补上一句，“祝你偷窥愉快。”

 

第二天一早，二宫还是准时拖着牛奶到了楼下。

他隐隐有一种感觉，这是他最后一次给樱井翔送牛奶了，即使他的工作时间还没有满。

二宫轻轻走到樱井房间门口，把牛奶放在门角，正准备转身，下一秒房门却突然打开了，吓得二宫一个趔趄，堪堪扶住墙，才不致摔倒。

少年微微发青的眼角和狼狈的表情让开门的人不禁失了笑，他伸手抬起少年削瘦的下巴。

“很疼？”  
少年被他触碰到的一秒飞快地侧身躲开了，耳朵红了个透。

樱井觉得有趣，走了两步将人堵在楼道里。

“告诉我，你为什么偷窥我。”

二宫愣了一秒，绞着藏在宽大袖子底下的手。短暂的沉默下他绞尽脑汁、搜索枯肠——然后嗫嚅着说出那句对他来说有如魔咒的话。

“因为我爱你。”  
樱井定定看着他，眼神在他脸上来回逡巡，没有说话。

或许是觉得樱井不相信——又或者是为了自我肯定一般，他终于抬头对上樱井翔的眼睛，琥珀色的眼瞳里都是坚定的神色。

“是真的。”虽然声音很小，但语气更坚决了一些。

少年的脸红到了耳根，樱井突然觉得有些愉快。

“你想要什么？”

“我不知道。”  
“想吻我吗？”

“不。”少年的眼睛飞快扫过他好看的唇。

“还是想和我上床……我是说，做——爱？”樱井故意换了个说法，调笑地说。

仿佛感受到樱井语气里对自己的轻蔑，二宫只是摇摇头，“不想。”

“那你想要什么？”

二宫看着他，喉咙动了动。  
“没什么。”

“没什么？”  
“没什么。”

樱井没说话，眼里的笑意逐渐小了，被很深的好奇和疑惑代替。

二宫见他沉默，觉得自己兴许没趣，捏了捏掌心低头转身往楼梯走。

他走了两步，又突然带着一点期待的神色回头，少年淡色的眼瞳里闪着光。

“我能和你去咖啡店吗？我想请你吃个冰淇淋。”

 

少年拖着牛奶车在广场上快乐地旋转。好像之前对他来说千斤重的牛奶此刻也轻如羽毛，甚至随着他轻快奔跑的步子一同飞上天。

——他不知道一个简单的「好」字原来可以这么动听，可以包含这么多让人喜悦的东西。  
少年跑的直喘，冰冷的空气灌进他的肺里，他却一点不觉得疼。

 

樱井翔走进那家咖啡店的时候，二宫和也早已经在靠窗的位置坐着了。

二宫穿着一件黑色的风衣，里面是仔细熨烫的学生衬衫，打了条款式古旧的领带。过于正式的衣着衬着他有些稚嫩的脸，“不合时宜”这个词语再次窜进了樱井翔的脑子里。但是又不是那样完全的不合衬，它不怪异，反而有些难以尽述的美感。

少年低头缓缓搅着一杯咖啡，眼眉低垂着，琥珀色的瞳孔里盛着点光。

直到再次有人推开门，冰冷的门框猛的撞上樱井的背，他才回过神来，抬脚朝里走去。

他们对面坐着，二宫没开口，樱井隔着桌子觑见少年的手局促地紧紧交握放在膝上。

仿佛为了打破这凝滞的空气一般，“你偷窥我多久了？”  
“一年。”二宫脸上露出一种属于少年的纯真的自豪和欣喜的表情，他勾起嘴角，很快又因为紧张而重新绷紧了脸。  
“你记得那天早上说的话吗？”

樱井说不清自己为什么要这样问，那本来该是一句在他的主观价值里连玩笑都算不上的话，本没有被再三确认的必要。

“记得。”少年再次笑了，这次他没有掩住表情，于是快速低下头去。

“再说一次。”

二宫低着头。  
“我爱你。”

这世上没有爱。

樱井想，而他也这样说了。他脸上的表情淡下去，用很低的语调，仿佛陈述一个悲痛的事实。  
“这世上没有爱。”

他见过太多，露水情人、一朝恩怨，又有多少山盟海誓最后都成了笑话。爱情是比这之上还要荒唐的，人类用以欺骗自己、蒙蔽他人的说辞，是荷尔蒙的一时冲动和消遣过后彼此相互安慰的语言。

“有。”  
少年第一次抬头用倔强的眼神去直视樱井翔带着哀伤表情的脸。

樱井缓缓地摇头，手指在桌面上叩着，“没有。”

他或者是在向少年宣讲，更多是想向自己强调——没有。他甚至有一些嫉妒眼前的少年能够轻易地说出这个字眼，而且用虔诚的语调。

“我了解你，我窥视你。”像要证明这一切似的，二宫从衣服内衬摸出一大叠信件，放在桌上朝樱井推过去。

樱井拾起来，粗略地一件件浏览了，几乎每一封都被用裁纸刀小心拆开过，但都是无关紧要的信件。于是他放下，搓了搓手指，“你蓄意接近我——替我送牛奶、骗我上邮局、报警来坏我的好事、偷我的信件……”他长出了一口气，看向二宫，似乎在掩盖自己因此而产生的焦躁，“算了，也没什么关系。”樱井尽量放缓了表情，向少年扯出一个微笑，让自己看起来像一贯那样温柔、礼貌而知性。

 

“把手给我。”他伸出手来，放在桌上。少年依言把自己的手放在他温暖的手掌上。

“你知道，男女们——”似乎意识到不恰当，男人换了个说法，“情人们在约会的时候，都会做些什么？”

少年摇摇头，手背接触着樱井翔的皮肤，有些发烫。

“他们牵手、拥抱、亲吻，然后上床。”樱井把自己的另一只手也放在二宫的手上盖住，“现在，摸我。”

少年不明就里，但男人话里似乎有种蛊惑，又带着不容置疑的命令口吻。于是他微微颤抖着伸出自己抓在裤缝边早已经汗湿的手，慢慢地放在樱井的手背上。他没有意识到自己屏了气，接触到自己所爱的人的温度的感受让他浑身战栗，被一种愉悦的奇妙的情感所包围。

 

这一秒对于二宫和也来说奇迹般地无限长，而毫无别的什么纷扰。整个世界只剩下他，和樱井翔，还有那双被自己牵住的修长的带着薄茧的手。

而对于樱井，他只觉得奇怪。  
这个禁烟的咖啡店，没让他感到一丝焦躁。

气氛已经很轻松了，他知道。在樱井的经验里，这是像所有往常的场合一样绝妙的提出邀请的时刻。他并不觉得自己已经对眼前的少年有了什么感情，但不是每一次关系都非得要什么感情——如果是这个人的话，可以。他只是这么想。而重要的是，二宫和也的眼睛似乎能让他觉得自己有一秒也能像他一样单纯地相信——相信爱的理型是存在的，或者这个窥探他的少年，隔着遥远的距离，真的能洞悉他的孤独。

但还缺少一些决定性的因素来说服他自己，让这个夜晚变得更加美妙，而他无需怀疑自己眼前所做的事情是否正确，或者荒唐。

街道的灯光已经逐次亮起——樱井勾起嘴角，飞快地触摸了少年发烫的脸。

他指着窗外的车站，向着二宫。一辆公交车缓缓停下来，靠了站等待乘客。

“如果我们能赶上那辆公交，你今晚就来找我。

“如果没搭上，就不要来。”  
少年点点头。  
“把手给我。”  
樱井迅速地牵起少年柔软的手，带着他起身越过座位，越过人潮，推开门迎着寒冷的夜风跑出去。身后乒铃乓啷地传来混乱的声响，他们或许打翻了什么——但不是这一刻他们该考虑的问题，两个人默契地没有回头。二宫跃身跳过面前的花坛，他们堪堪在车门关闭的一秒赶到了站前。

车门很快闭拢了，少年还紧紧抓着他的手。

奔跑的时候沸腾着的血液迅速地冷却下来，让眼前的一切显得有些让人颓丧。仿佛刚刚的魔法都瞬间失效了，他还是回到他自己，这个世界一如往常地不浪漫、毫无意趣。

二宫却拉着他的手往前继续跑，朝车尾喊着。

公交缓缓开出一段路——然后停下，在少年的呼喊声里打开车门。

 

樱井领着二宫进了门，随意地换了鞋踢在旁边，让二宫自己坐坐，转头进了浴室。等他换上一身轻便的家居服出来，二宫显得有些紧张地坐在沙发一角的样子让他觉得有些好笑。于是樱井一面擦干净自己发尾上还滴着的水，一面朝二宫走过去。

二宫抬头看着他，眼里流露出一些期待，一些紧张，还有一些别的什么东西。他分辨不来，但少年的瞳仁天生的好看，所以他走过去低头摸二宫的脸颊，把吻落在他的眼睑上。

二宫的睫毛颤动着，樱井沐浴液的味道原来是这样的。他想。和他想象中的味道不同，但是更加好闻。

樱井的唇离开他的脸，“你还知道我什么？”

他发梢的水滴在二宫肩头上，在黑色的布料上晕开。

“当我有客人的时候，你从窗户看见什么？”

二宫咽了口水，声音有些颤抖。

“那叫做爱……我看过一次，就不再看了。”他看着樱井翔家居服的下摆，“那与爱无关。”

樱井摇摇头，手伸过少年风衣背后，隔着衬衫一节节触摸他的脊骨。

“告诉我，我是怎么做的。”

樱井的手略微往自己身前带着，把二宫的背托着，让他更靠近自己，带了一种引诱的意味。

“你先脱掉她们的衣服，然后脱掉你自己的……”二宫似乎不想再说下去，樱井用眼神示意他继续，“然后你们一起躺下，有时在地板上，有时在床上……”

樱井翔用膝盖顶开少年的腿，卡在少年的腿间，半跪在他身前。

“你和女孩交往过吗？”

“没有。”

“你看着我和她们在一起的时候，会自慰吗？”

“不……现在不会了。”二宫绞着手低头，仿佛歉疚似的。樱井揽着他的腰，一下下抚摸着少年的背，仿佛安慰一只受惊的猫。

他的手指划过二宫的脸，停在他小巧下巴上的那颗痣，“你也知道这是罪恶的，对不对？”  
“是的。”

樱井一只手抚摸着他柔软的头发，一只手拉开他的领带，熟练地解开纽扣，朝少年单薄的胸口探去。

感受到抚摸的二宫浑身颤抖了——而罪魁祸首柔软的唇瓣在他耳边厮磨着，二宫的呼吸变得急促起来。

“现在——我一心只有你。”

他学着那些电影里的老套台词讲。通常在这些时刻，主角间的情感共通了，他们互相渴望，二宫觉得，大概是这样的时候。

樱井的手却停下来，划过二宫薄薄的上唇，唇齿间发出气音。

“嘘。现在什么也不要说。”

 

樱井开始亲吻他。  
从少年光洁的额头开始，到他浅淡的好看眉眼，到那颗痣，往下。掠过他的白皙的脖颈，含住少年的喉结。他对少年的颤抖感到满意——二宫愈渐迷乱的呼吸和紧紧握住抱在身前的手都显示出这个少年的青涩，和他的兴奋。

他一边亲吻二宫，一边牵起他交握的手，引着少年往自己的腿间。

二宫的眼睛已经盈着水汽，因为过于紧张和激烈的亲吻而通红的脸颊显得可口，樱井啄了一口他的脸，把少年的手放在自己的大腿上。

他已经有了一些反应，而显然二宫更加兴奋，少年的裤子已经快包不住顶起的物件，二宫和也浑身像过了水一般，伏在樱井翔肩头上。

“现在，试试看……”

他话里带着一些危险意味。男人的味道缠绕着少年的身体，让他变得昏沉，浑身滚热，心脏似乎要坏掉了。他知道自己已经硬的可怕，而男人在引诱他释放这一切。

二宫的手放在樱井腿上，他喘着气，一点点沿着樱井的裤子朝上摸索，探到樱井的腿根。

他已经感受到了，而沸腾的血液流动得更快。樱井安抚似地含着他的耳垂，低声安慰他，让他继续。

少年突然猛地抓紧了樱井的裤子——二宫缩起身子痉挛起来，发出低声的呜咽，他皱紧了眉，豆大的汗水从鬓角滑下来。

樱井看着他潮红的脸。“结束了吗？”

二宫抬起头，眼角红了一片，他还在微微颤抖着，脱了力，把手从樱井裤子上放开。

眼前的一切显得有些狼狈，浴室的水龙头仍然滴滴答答的响着，时针嚓嚓地走出一些声响。

樱井从喉咙里发出一声短暂的笑声，来掩盖上一秒钟还在两人之间蔓延的暧昧气氛，和他一瞬间觉得自己荒唐可悲的模样。

“这就是爱。爱什么也不是。”

他看着少年接近透明的瞳孔，刚刚染上眼底的情欲一瞬间褪去。

“你可以自己去洗手间，抽屉里有新的毛巾，把自己清理干净。”

二宫摇摇头，轻轻把樱井推开，跌跌撞撞走出了大门。

 

樱井突然觉得喉咙有些痒，他摸出烟盒，抖出一根点燃了。

第二根烟将要燃尽的时候，他望向对面的窗口，一盏小灯亮起来，晃晃荡荡。

 

少年慢慢坐下来，冰凉的水因为他的动作从浴缸边溢出来，洒满地板。

他紧紧抱着手里那柄精美的望远镜，吸饱了水的衣服让身体显得如此沉重，寒意逐渐渗透了身体的每一个毛孔，让刚刚涌动的血液冷却下来。他的裤子湿答答的，如今整个人都湿了个透。

他不是不知道把望远镜沉在水里这种做法或许根本没什么用——但这种行为的仪式感远超它本身的效用。

樱井翔的身体、语言和气息都还在他的脑子里回荡着，但很快就不会了。少年不知道自己做错了什么，但强烈的罪恶感让他知道现在的状况是不应该发生的。他想，一觉醒来，也许一切就能洗脱干净——

二宫靠着浴缸的边缘沉沉地睡了过去。

 

樱井翔坐在窗户边对着对面的灯光发了会懵，直到最后一支烟抽完了，他站起身子在屋里烦躁地转了一圈。那张摆在正中的床更加让他烦躁了——于是他再次走进浴室，拧开龙头让热水打湿自己的身体。温热的水流下来，带着熟悉的如同少年的手一般的温度，安抚他躁动不安的情绪，同时刚才未得到解决的欲望也一并觉醒过来，朝他的脊柱攀升。

少年的喘息，带着通红颜色的白皙脖颈和柔软的手此刻有如电影画面一般在他眼前放映。樱井情不自禁幻想起他们被猝然打断的情事的后续，他解开少年的衬衣和裤子，把他颤抖的双腿分开——樱井在自己压抑的呼吸声里攀上了顶峰。流水迅速地冲走了他手心里黏腻的液体，但躁动的情感却留下来，让他心口发烫。

他是在做什么呢？告诉一个单纯的少年何为罪恶，或是亲手将自己的罪恶加给他，还对着幻想中的他自渎？

烟草瘾让他几乎无法思考，樱井裹紧了被子皱着眉头强迫自己闭上眼。

 

二宫被人从水里捞出来的时候意识已经模糊了，隐约听见有人叫他的名字，但他睁不开眼睛，也没有力气回应。

“翔……さん……？”

对了，他甚至不知道自己的名字。

和子妈妈在门外叫了好几声都没有人回应，撞开门的时候就看见二宫和也昏昏沉沉躺在装满凉水的浴缸里，嘴唇已经发紫。

 

樱井翔是被一阵救护车的刺耳笛声吵醒的。

他本来就睡的浅，翻身起来正看见对面楼下抬着一个人上了救护车。

那人影他看着熟悉，心里更染上三分不安，于是樱井跌跌撞撞冲进书房里，翻箱倒柜找出自己曾经为了看足球比赛买的一个小型望远镜。他举起望远镜向刚刚亮起灯的窗口看去，少年的房间此刻灯已经熄灭。

樱井翔像之前一样把电话举到窗前，朝着的对面拿起话筒示意，但焦急等待一番过后仍然没有得到回应。他再次举起望远镜，试图在那一片黑暗当中分辨出一些什么，但只是徒劳。

 

樱井翔穿上外套飞奔出去的时候，他告诉自己，我只不过是去买一包烟。

他脚步在对面那栋楼前停下，喘匀了气之后樱井抓了抓自己凌乱的发尾，快步上了楼梯。

两栋楼的户型几乎一样，樱井顺着记忆中的位置顺利找到了房门。他犹豫了一秒，掏掏口袋搓了搓手指，抬手叩响了冰冷的房门。

门很快开了，是少年的母亲。

“对不起，打扰您了。”樱井带着疲倦的音调开口，他的喉咙有些哑，脸上有一些抱歉的神情。

和子妈妈抬头望他一眼，轻轻摇摇头。

“我想找……”他张了张嘴，却发现自己根本不知道少年的名字，甚至连个简单的姓也不知道。

“我知道。”和子妈妈侧开身子，“进来吧。”

她作为少年的母亲，不可能不知道少年每天都在秘密做些什么。但二宫一直是个乖巧懂事的孩子，只是太沉默了些，她只当少年终于情窦初开有了爱慕的对象，心里暗暗想鼓励他些，但却没料到今天会发生这样的事。或者她更没料到，眼前这个英俊的带着浑身烟味和颓废样子的男人，就是二宫一心倾慕的对象。

和子妈妈把二宫的房间门打开，樱井翔抬脚走了进去。这是他第一次去了解熟悉这个少年，一间不算宽敞但整洁的房间，墙角堆着球棒和手套，一把吉他，书桌正摆在窗台上。月光透过窗户映进来，望远镜好好地摆在桌上。

“他出去了？”

“不，他现在在医院。”和子妈妈低声说，她把医院这个词咬的很重，仿佛在像樱井强调这是谁带来的结果，眼底带着一些悲伤的情绪。

“出什么事了？”樱井觉得自己的喉咙有一些干，以至于他的声音都颤抖了。

“没什么要紧的，他过几天就会出院了。”

“我想去看他。他离开我的公寓不久……”樱井把手揣在外套里，掩饰自己的情绪。

“我知道，请你不要去看他。他会回来的。”

“我怕……是我伤害到他。”

“你每天八点半回家，对吗？”和子妈妈冒出一句没头没尾的话。

“……是的。”

“他每天通过这个望远镜偷窥你。”和子妈妈拧开书桌前的小灯，望远镜被她擦拭过，但仍然带着一点水痕。

樱井哽了哽，没说话。

“他喜欢上你，”和子妈妈用布把望远镜重新盖上，“我没有想到是……但，这些都不是重点。

“他喜欢错人了，不是吗。”

“是的。”

 

虽然是个周末的早晨，但樱井翔还是在生物钟的作用下准时醒来了。

一整晚的辗转难眠让他整个人看上去异常疲惫，窗外的牛奶瓶声音清脆，樱井踢上鞋子推开窗户往下望，是之前那一个中年的牛奶工。  
他忘记买烟，只能挠挠脖子试图消除那一点烟瘾带来的痒，顺手从桌上又拿起望远镜，朝对面的窗口望。

当然是一片黑暗——樱井嘲笑自己异想天开，把牛奶空瓶拿出来放在门边，套上大衣出了门。

他不应该这么做，但不知道为什么昏了头。少年的模样纯净得令人欢喜，琥珀色的眼瞳盈着水，他不会伤害自己，甚至比那些和自己身体相缠的人还要了解自己。愧疚和一些莫名柔软的情绪涌上来堵住心口，樱井裹紧了衣服，抬头已经不自觉走到了邮局门前。

他甚至是带了一点期望的，如果少年好好地坐在那里，对自己微笑，用软糯的声调说着“你好”。一切糟糕的事情都没有发生，他就不用继续折磨自己。

樱井推开门，风从背后裹挟着冷气吹进来，少年的位置空空荡荡，挂了个今日休息的牌子。

邮差先生从后门侧身闪进来，和樱井对视一眼低头向他问候一声，打开邮箱的门分放信件。

“您好，请问之前在这里工作的那个孩子……坐在窗口的那个，他去哪里了？”

“不太清楚，”邮差先生笑笑，“但听人说他把自己泡进冷水缸里，大冬天的，冻坏了身子，送进医院了。”

“……您知道他的名字吗？”

“抱歉，您得去问邮务小姐。”

刺耳的电话铃声响起的时候，樱井正拿着文件一根接一根地抽着烟。最近的工作压力大得他眼周黑了一圈，几乎也只能靠烟草的慰藉来缓和自己的神经。他从书桌前弹起来，两步冲到电话前抓起话筒。

“喂？”

电话那头是安静的电流声，樱井的心跳陡然加快了，他手忙脚乱拾起望远镜往对面的窗口望，仍然是一片黑暗，但自己已经颤抖着开了口。

“是你吗？

“我到处找你……去过很多医院，每天都去邮局……

“我想告诉你，你是对的。”

他说出这句话的时候，莫名地释怀了。

一切无名的情绪其实都有缘由，只是一点点堆积起来，而他低着头不看，想骗过自己。

“喂？”

还是无人应答，樱井翔挂掉电话。

 

电话紧接着再次响起，他很快接起来，“喂？”

“翔さん，你很久不跟我见面了……”

樱井靠着沙发坐下来，长出了一口气，“有希，我知道……刚刚是你打电话吗？”

“是，不过没有接通……翔さん，你什么时候再来找我？”

“你听见我刚刚说的话了吗？”

“没有……”

“那就好。有空再说行吗，我很忙……”他不愿意再多说什么，敷衍两句匆匆挂了电话。

 

角色调换了。樱井翔想，他成为了新的偷窥的一方，而少年的窗口依旧是安静而黑暗的。那片黑暗似乎已经成为了毫无回音的海，装着他日渐增长的情绪和对少年的渴盼。

樱井戒了烟，他面对那扇窗户的时候内心虽然装着太多东西，但不再是焦躁而孤独的，烟草成为他生活中可有可无的一部分。

 

樱井再次推开邮局的门走进来的时候，天气已经逐渐转了暖，细碎的阳光透过玻璃门洒进来。他吸了吸鼻子脸上带着一点笑，看起来礼貌而又温柔。

少年抬头看着来人，他脸色因为刚刚恢复的身体还有些苍白，手背上青紫一块，贴了纱布。

樱井从衣服兜里拿出一张纸，隔着玻璃递到少年眼前。

“你好，我有一些东西放在这里了，想找你取一下。”樱井翔手支在柜台上，贴着玻璃轻声说道。

二宫接过来，空空荡荡一张白纸，什么也没写着。

“抱歉，是什么？”

“你的名字。”

少年咬咬嘴唇，憋红了耳朵笑起来。

“二宫，”他眼里盛着欢乐的神色看向他，“二宫和也。”


End file.
